Del intercambio al cambio
by Yanireyes
Summary: Bella es una joven que estudia literatura en los Estados Unidos. Bella es un poco timida con las personas, inexperta en el amor y sueña con el hombre perfecto. Un dia decide irse como estudiante de intercambio y su mundo cambia. Mejor dicho: alguien lo cambia.
1. Resumen

_Bella es una joven que estudia literatura en los Estados Unidos. Bella es un poco timida e inexperta en el amor. Un dia decide irse como estudiante de intercambio y su mundo cambia. Mejor dicho: alguien lo cambia. _

**Hola queridas lectoras. Hace un tiempo comence aqui en fanfic un historia la cual no termine por la universidad. He vuelto porque me interesa seguir escribiendo. Tengo esta nueva historia. Quiero saber si les gusta la idea y si quieren que la haga realidad. Tambien quiero saber si les interesa que siga la historia que nunca termine. **

**Espero sus respuestas :) **


	2. Prólogo

"El mundo es un libro y aquellos que no viajan sólo leen una página". San Agustín alguna vez dijo eso y creo que tiene toda la razón.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Tengo 19 años. Me apasionan muchas cosas en la vida. Me gusta leer, sí, leer es la pasión más grande de mi vida. Actualmente estudio Literatura en la Universidad, me ha ido muy bien y pienso que es porque cuando uno estudia lo que ama, la pasión es tu maestro. Me apasiona viajar. Me encanta ir en carretera, avión o barco a conocer nuevos lugares. A mi familia le encanta viajar, entonces creo que mi pasión por viajar está en la sangre. Vivo con Charlie (mi padre), Reneé (mi madre), Seth (mi hermano menor) y Rosalie (mi prima). Mis tíos murieron en un accidente cuando Rosalie tenía 10 años. Ahora tenía 21 años y mi familia era como su familia.

Cuando Rosalie vivía con mis tíos, ellos eran un poco alejados de la familia, por lo que no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones. Pero cuando Rosalie se fue a vivir con nosotros, me gané la hermana mayor que siempre había deseado. Crecer con Rosalie no me ayudo a ser menos tímida. Ella siempre ha sido extrovertida, pero yo era de esas que soñaba despierta y en realidad nunca tuve buenos amigos. Jasper es el único amigo que siempre he tenido. Él estudia Psicología en la misma Universidad que yo, tiene 19 años y nos graduamos del mismo bachillerato.

Retomando mis pasiones. Me gusta hacer deportes extremos. Me gusta escalar, kayak, rafting, zipline, y cualquier cosa que se les pueda ocurrir. Mi hermano mayor, tiene 16, y es mi compañero en esas aventuras. Siempre vamos solo con papá; mamá y Rosalie son un poco cobardes para los juegos extremos.

Siempre tengo que volver a la lectura. Me encantan todos los libros, principalmente los de romance. Siempre espero encontrar ese hombre de mis sueños. Sí, pueden estar imaginando que soy una ingenua en el tema del amor y tienen razón. Nunca he tenido novio, no porque no me lo hayan propuesto, tengo que aceptar que soy bonita y me arreglo bien gracias a Rosalie. El punto es que nunca he encontrado a esa persona que me haga sentir lo que me hacen sentir los libros, que me haga suspirar como cuando leo esas de historias de amor que pienso que nunca ocurrirán en la vida real. Creo que mi timidez también tiene algo que ver, algunos chicos no se me acercan porque en realidad no soy nada extrovertida y nunca les busco conversación. Rosalie se enoja conmigo por mi actitud y siempre trata de buscar la manera de que pierda mi... Si soy virgen y lo que Rosalie no entiende es que no quiero simplemente perder mi inocencia. Quiero amar a alguien y que ese alguien me ame a mí. Quiero que ese momento sea perfecto y que no sea el último con esa persona. Quiero que esa persona sea la única y que yo sea la única. Si, si, si muchas personas creerán que soy una ingenua. Pero sé que en algún parte del mundo, esta mí me media naranja.

Rosalie lleva una vida loca. Tiene 21 años y aún no entra a la universidad. Ha dedicado su vida supuestamente al modelaje. Vive de fiesta en fiesta, de chico en chico. Creo que a mamá y a papá se les fue la mano con lo relajados que son con Rosalie. Creo que es por su historia y por lo que pasó con sus padres. Para mis papas, Rosalie es una niña buena que solo necesita amor y cariño. Papa y mama basta Rosalie tiene 21 años. Bueno su vida era eso prácticamente. Pero Rosalie me ama con locura y somos las hermanas más desiguales que puedan existir.

Siempre he soñado con viajar por el mundo entero. Conocer nuevas culturas y poder escribir de ellas. Quiero visitar cada rincón del planeta. Porque me interesa leer el libro más grande: el planeta, no quiero perderme nada de ese libro. Actualmente solo he conocido América del Norte, pero sé que muy pronto conoceré mucho más. Me voy de intercambio a otra parte del mundo. Me voy a buscar un cambio, a ser diferente a otro sitio. Me voy a buscar una nueva Bella. "El mundo es un libro y aquellos que no viajan sólo leen una página". San Agustín alguna vez dijo eso y creo que tiene toda la razón.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Tengo 19 años. Me apasionan muchas cosas en la vida. Me gusta leer, sí, leer es la pasión más grande de mi vida. Actualmente estudio Literatura en la Universidad, me ha ido muy bien y pienso que es porque cuando uno estudia lo que ama, la pasión es tu maestro. Me apasiona viajar. Me encanta ir en carretera, avión o barco a conocer nuevos lugares. A mi familia le encanta viajar, entonces creo que mi pasión por viajar está en la sangre. Vivo con Charlie (mi padre), Reneé (mi madre), Seth (mi hermano menor) y Rosalie (mi prima). Mis tíos murieron en un accidente cuando Rosalie tenía 10 años. Ahora tenía 21 años y mi familia era como su familia.

Cuando Rosalie vivía con mis tíos, ellos eran un poco alejados de la familia, por lo que no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones. Pero cuando Rosalie se fue a vivir con nosotros, me gané la hermana mayor que siempre había deseado. Crecer con Rosalie no me ayudo a ser menos tímida. Ella siempre ha sido extrovertida, pero yo era de esas que soñaba despierta y en realidad nunca tuve buenos amigos. Jasper es el único amigo que siempre he tenido. Él estudia Psicología en la misma Universidad que yo, tiene 19 años y nos graduamos del mismo bachillerato.

Retomando mis pasiones. Me gusta hacer deportes extremos. Me gusta escalar, kayak, rafting, zipline, y cualquier cosa que se les pueda ocurrir. Mi hermano mayor, tiene 16, y es mi compañero en esas aventuras. Siempre vamos solo con papá; mamá y Rosalie son un poco cobardes para los juegos extremos.

Siempre tengo que volver a la lectura. Me encantan todos los libros, principalmente los de romance. Siempre espero encontrar ese hombre de mis sueños. Sí, pueden estar imaginando que soy una ingenua en el tema del amor y tienen razón. Nunca he tenido novio, no porque no me lo hayan propuesto, tengo que aceptar que soy bonita y me arreglo bien gracias a Rosalie. El punto es que nunca he encontrado a esa persona que me haga sentir lo que me hacen sentir los libros, que me haga suspirar como cuando leo esas de historias de amor que pienso que nunca ocurrirán en la vida real. Creo que mi timidez también tiene algo que ver, algunos chicos no se me acercan porque en realidad no soy nada extrovertida y nunca les busco conversación. Rosalie se enoja conmigo por mi actitud y siempre trata de buscar la manera de que pierda mi... Si soy virgen y lo que Rosalie no entiende es que no quiero simplemente perder mi inocencia. Quiero amar a alguien y que ese alguien me ame a mí. Quiero que ese momento sea perfecto y que no sea el último con esa persona. Quiero que esa persona sea la única y que yo sea la única. Si, si, si muchas personas creerán que soy una ingenua. Pero sé que en algún parte del mundo, esta mí me media naranja.

Rosalie lleva una vida loca. Tiene 21 años y aún no entra a la universidad. Ha dedicado su vida supuestamente al modelaje. Vive de fiesta en fiesta, de chico en chico. Creo que a mamá y a papá se les fue la mano con lo relajados que son con Rosalie. Creo que es por su historia y por lo que pasó con sus padres. Para mis papas, Rosalie es una niña buena que solo necesita amor y cariño. Papa y mama basta Rosalie tiene 21 años. Bueno su vida era eso prácticamente. Pero Rosalie me ama con locura y somos las hermanas más desiguales que puedan existir.

Siempre he soñado con viajar por el mundo entero. Conocer nuevas culturas y poder escribir de ellas. Quiero visitar cada rincón del planeta. Porque me interesa leer el libro más grande: el planeta, no quiero perderme nada de ese libro. Actualmente solo he conocido América del Norte, pero sé que muy pronto conoceré mucho más. Me voy de intercambio a otra parte del mundo. Me voy a buscar un cambio, a ser diferente a otro sitio. Me voy a buscar una nueva Bella.

**Hola chicas. Aquí esta el primer capítulo de la historia. Por favor sus reviews son importantes. Quiero saber si sigo con esto. Si a alguien le gusta. **

**Nos vemos.**

**Y.**


End file.
